


Knowing That You're Here with Me

by tvlerblack



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Pure silly fluff, Seth's a dork, that's it that's all this is, then now forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvlerblack/pseuds/tvlerblack
Summary: “Happy birthday!”Roman stared blankly at what Seth was holding up. “Seth—”Seth was beaming, his smile sunshine-bright. “Isn’t it great? I made it myself, of course.”





	Knowing That You're Here with Me

 

“Happy birthday!”

Roman stared blankly at what Seth was holding up. “Seth—”

Seth was beaming, his smile sunshine-bright. “Isn’t it great? I made it myself, of course.”

Of course he had. It was a t-shirt, half of it Seth’s Monday Night Rollins shirt, the other half Roman’s new Unleash the Big Dog design. Roman was having sudden flashbacks to the half-Raw, half Seth Freakin’ Rollins shirt Seth had worn at Survivor Series two years ago and the half-Shield, half-Raw shirt Seth had made for himself and Dean at Survivor Series last year.

Roman took the shirt, his face still totally blank.

“For us,” Seth said cheerfully. “’Cause you know we run this place, baby.”

Roman just stared at him for a long moment, and then he burst out laughing. Before long they were both practically guffawing, the sounds mingling and reverberating off the walls, enveloping them.

When Roman was finally able to catch his breath, he hugged Seth tight. He was glad no one else was around, because he was grinning what was probably the biggest, most foolish, most smitten grin that had ever been seen. “I love you,” he said. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, Big Dog.”

Roman stepped back and looked at the shirt again. It was ridiculous, but it was kind of perfect. He liked it. He told Seth so, and Seth looked so pleased with himself Roman had to laugh again. He folded the t-shirt and placed it on the nightstand.

When he turned back again, his expression had softened. He drew Seth close. Seth tilted his head back for Roman’s kiss, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck, and how strange it seemed to Roman that only a year ago he had thought he’d never have this again, that this was something he’d lost forever, ripped cruelly from his unsuspecting hands with one swing of a steel chair.

When they parted, he pressed their foreheads together. “I’m glad you’re here,” he murmured.

Seth seemed a little caught off guard. “Yeah, I’m here, ‘course I’m here.” There was an odd note in his voice, like he thought he should say more but didn’t know what precisely to say.

They stayed like that for a long moment, neither of them speaking. At length Seth stepped back, just enough to cup Roman’s face and lean in for a quick kiss.

“Come on, Big Dog,” he said, voice dropped slightly on the nickname, adding a flirtatious tint to the words. He smirked and shoved Roman gently down onto the bed, climbing nimbly into his lap. Roman grunted an objection, displeased at being manhandled like this.

“Happy birthday, Rome,” Seth said, softer now, his big beautiful eyes warm and bright, and he leaned in to once more claim Roman’s mouth with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song "May I" by Trading Yesterday (which is where the title comes from) pretty much on repeat while writing this and I'm somewhat surprised it didn't turn out sappier. 
> 
> Hope you liked! I try to write cute stuff sometimes.


End file.
